cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Santa Anglia
|image_map = Sanma%C3%A5p.png |formationdate = 29/06/2007 |alliance = Christian Coalition of Countries |allianceflag = CCC_Flag.jpg |team = Red |languages = English |government = Monarchic Protectorate |ruler = Jacomus |image_ruler = Athelstan.jpg |religion = 100% Reformed Christianity |currency = Pound |statisticsdate= 19/01/2008 |rank = 3,875 |infra = 4,999.99 |tech = 566.22 |litrate = 100 |landarea = 903.954 Mile Diameter |nationstrength = 23,065.629 |totalpop = 70,928 |civilians = 53,927 |soldiers = 17,000 |nativeresources = Iron, and Water |connectedresources = Oil, Spices, Lumber, Marble, Wheat, Aluminum, Coal, Cattle, Rubber, and Fish }} The Royal Protectorate of Santa Anglia is a tiny nation founded by English settlers. Santa Anglia is located on a small group of islands South West of Cornwall. Based on the principles of Reformed Christian Puritanism, the nation has become a bastion of refuge for likeminded individuals throughout all the British Isles. Currently ruled with an iron fist by the Sovereign Lord Protector Jacomus, the nation has prospered into becoming a rapidly developing power within the Cyberverse. Nation Information Santa Anglia is a growing, mostly developed, and old nation at 205 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Santa Anglia work diligently to produce Iron and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Santa Anglia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Santa Anglia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Santa Anglia allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Santa Anglia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Santa Anglia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Foundation After significant ethnic and religious strife in the predominantly secular United Kingdom, rather than face criminal charges for their faith by the oppressive police state, small numbers of English Calvinists decided to leave their homeland, in order to freely practice their religion. These people sought refuge in a group of islands South West of Cornwall. Since previous conflicts, the once inhabited islands had been forcefully abandoned, yet the traces of people once living there was clear. The Puritanical refugees were then able to find housing and somewhat dilapidated infrastructure. This was fundamental for the rapid growth of the nation, and allowed for a relatively problem-free consolidation of the islands. Sisyphus War On July 2, 2007, an armed conflict erupted between Santa Anglia and the nation of Sisyphus due to recent attacks on Santa Anglia ally, Manifest Destiny. The Santa Anglian offensive began with a missile barrage on ThePhenomenon infrastructure, causing significant damage. After the initial missile bombardments, Santa Anglia's 7th Yeomen Armoured Regiment crossed into Sisyphus with 750 men, supported by 51 tanks. Marked with initial success, the Santa Anglians inflicted moderate casualties upon the enemy, whilst suffering few themselves. Elements of the 7th Yeomen Armoured Division continued the advance towards Arcadia, eager in their search for a glorious triumph. What ensued can at best be described as military incompetence. Once the Santa Anglian tanks and soldiers reached the outskirts of Arcadia, the Sisyphian armed forces staged an all-out counter-offensive, encircling the entire Santa Anglian invasion force. The battle was fierce, and lasted for many hours. In the end, the deadly Sisyphean anti-tank weapons proved too much for the Santa Anglians, and forced a total retreat towards their basecamp, established at the site of the war's initial skirmishes. All in all, the war ended in a victory for Santa Anglia, however the price was high: nearly 200 Santa Anglian soldiers had lost their lives, and the materiel costs amounted to a staggering 100% loss of invading tanks. Sisyphus agreed to pay reparations to Manifest Destiny consisting of 10 tech levels, Santa Anglia did not demand anything. The war ended on July 3. ---- Heathen Invasion On July 14, 2007, Santa Anglia suffered a surprise attack by TheCovenant. The official statement justifying the invasion by TheCovenant was "haha, Christianity". Prior to the invasion, TheCovenant had received immense development aid from the nation of New Ursprache. The invading army caught the entirety of the Royal Armed Forces of Santa Anglia off-guard, and massacred them. That day 877 defending Santa Anglian troops lost their lives, and the battle for the Santa Anglian capital of Athelstan began. Large-scale bombardment of Athelstan was conducted by the Covenant Air Force bombers, and cruise missiles. Suffering civilian casualties in the thousands, Santa Anglia was thrust into a state of anarchy. Yet the invasion did not go by unnoticed. Soon after the initial attacks and bombardments, allies of Santa Anglia in the Christian Coalition of Countries came to Santa Anglia's aid. The first sum of £50,000 came from the Byzantine Union. Santa Anglia along with the rest of the CCC had orders to cease fire, and avoid aggressive confrontation with Covenant forces as negotiations took place with the Federation, the alliance which TheCovenant officially belonged to. Upon being informed of the heinous act, the Federation promptly denounced TheCovenant and handed him over the the CCC. The next batch of aid, this time over two million £SA, arrived on July 15. Santa Anglia rebuilt its dfences and infrastructure, and launched a major counter attack. TheCovenant had already suffered a string of defeats at the hands of other CCC members, and was an easy target for the Santa Anglian veterans of the Sisyphus war. The Heroes of the Sisyphus war, the 7th Yeomanry regiment, led the counter attack and eventual advance into TheCovenant, supported by bombers and fighters of the Santa Anglian Royal Air Force, SARAF. Immense retaliatory bombardments took place on the capital city of High Charity, reducing it largely to rubble. Things began to die down with the annihilation of TheCovenant armed forces and air force. Only minor precision strikes were being carried out, and eventually the CCC forces withdrew, leaving behind the ruins of TheCovenant, who would eventually receive reconstruction aid from New Urpsrache again. Continuum-BLEU War CCC involvement On August 15, 2008, the CCC was attacked by Global Order of Darkness, The Templar Knights and Frontline Formation Coalition. Outlying Santa Anglian provinces were ravaged by the vast and vicious fighting that took place, inflicting a total of over 160,000 Santa Anglian military casualties during the first day. Santa Anglia also reported loosing thousands of tanks and hundreds of aircraft. The 14th Guards, 21st Athelstan Armoured, 2nd Light Infantry, and 11th Yeomanry regiments completely succumbed. The 3rd Light Brigade and 12th Athelstan Armoured Regiment also took extremely heavy casualties, whilst the veteran 7th Yeomanry and 1st Crusaders dug in around the capital city of Athelstan. The Santa Anglian Royal Navy (SARN), whilst initially putting up fierce resistance and mounting counter assaults with varying success rates was eventually sunk and abandoned in its entirety. Having successfully repulsed the first wave of attacks by the armed forces of Tzarr and S.P.I., the Royal Army of Santa Anglia (RASA) were finally overcome during the second wave of attacks, this time supported by a third invading nation: Kair Nation. The Santa Anglian government caved in to panic during this onslaught, and lies now in a recovering state of anarchy. Aerial bombardments wreaked havoc in the Santa Anglian capital of Athelstan, razing much of its infrastructure. Fierce dogfights between Santa Anglian and Darkness fighters raged overhead, whilst civilians were running for shelter. The Royal Santa Anglian Air Force (RSAAF) retaliated against the capitals of the invading nations, marked with limited success (primarily in Nasiriya-Moldavi and Alhamdulillah, capitals of Kair Nation and Tzarr respectively). In response to this aggression, the Principality of Demiria came to the aid of its Christian brethren and declared war on Kair Nation. It is reported that much of the CCC now lies in a state of anarchy, but morale in the ranks is still high. This is a classic case of "David vs Goliath", but the Coalition considers honour and duty more important than physical well being. Telegram sent from Lord Protector of Santa Anglia, Jacomus to His Royal Highness, Riva Bearclaw of Demiria in the wake of the outbreak of the attacks on Santa Anglia and the CCC: Brothers and sisters in Christ, ''In the time of such calamitous crisis and peril, Jacomus, Lord Protector of all Santa Anglia, extends the gratitude of the Santa Anglian people unto the great nation of Demiria, for their prompt support in the war effort. ''After successfully repulsing the first wave of attacks made on Santa Anglia by the godless hordes of the Global Order of Darkness, the second wave overwhelmed her. Prospects were grim for Santa Anglia, but thanks to the glorious nation of Demiria's support, confidence has been restored. ''As Lord Protector of Santa Anglia, I submit to you our most humble and grateful thanks. With our brothers in Demiria by our side, and being confident in the solidarity of the Christian Coalition of Countries, we are confident that even if material loss is great, spiritual strengthening is at hand. ''By the Grace of the LORD our God, we are certain that our great alliance will persevere through this brutal onslaught of ungodly forces. With our faith in Christ, we will stand firm for what is right. ''Peace in the name of our Saviour, and may He bestow our efforts with His blessing. ''Signed, ''Jacomus, Lord Protector of Santa Anglia Category:Christian nations